What Is Lost Is (Almost) Always Found Again
by mysticstargirl
Summary: There once was a girl in Percy Jackson's second grade class. Her eyes turned violet when she smiled, and she called Percy her 'starfish'. They were best friends, until a car accident stole the life of a six year old girl. Percy never expects to see her again, and least of all on a quest to save the world. Post-SoN but pre-MoA. Watch out for Plot holes. Currently being rewritten D:
1. Chapter 1

The seven demigods of the prophecy were traipsing through the forest. They lost their ship, the Argo II, when a pack of hellhounds attacked them. "Pretty heroic of us when we screamed and ran, huh?" Leo joked, but Annabeth's death glare silenced him immediately. They were wounded, lost, and tired, but the daughter of Athena despised defeat, and her irritation kept her going.

Hazel sighed as Annabeth started chasing Leo with her knife. To be frank, he had it coming when he mentioned the hellhound managing to bat her off the ship first. "She just flew." He stage whispered in mock amazement. "Like a pretty bird."

Jason laughed and Percy watched Leo with sympathy. "Knowing Annabeth, he won't make it out alive." Frank laughed at that.

Even though they were on a quest to save the world and Olympus, they still could enjoy themselves. They didn't often, but they could.

Deciding to make camp before they made a plan, they made a fire in a clear area of the forest. They met dryads and asked for help, but they just giggled and waggled their fingers at the boys. They sat around the fire, staring blankly as Leo began to make little shapes in the air with the flames. At first, the nymphs were very impressed, but he had to stop when the dryads threw acorns at him for setting some trees on fire.

Everything was oddly peaceful, and Percy couldn't help feeling uneasy.

Something was in these forests. Something was always in the forests they entered.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of the shadows. A humanoid figure, wearing an endless black hood and cape appeared out of the shadows. Their eyes were shielded and they were as silent as the night. He stood there, just staring at the crew as they played around easily, trying to forget for a little while that they were the far from any help at all.

Annabeth began to pull out her knife again, and suddenly the person lunged.

He instantly had Percy underfoot with a dagger at his throat. The son of Poseidon was not easily rendered useless, and attacked with his own sword, managing to throw him off. The only reason the figure could knock him down was that he had the element of surprise.

Percy stood with his sword around the back of the person's neck, and the person's own dagger pointed straight at their throat. The person brought forth gloved hands, fingers splayed out as if in surrender, and gently removed the hood.

Beautiful, straight jet-black hair seemed to spill over a slim face, and depthless black eyes stared at Percy.

_"Hello." Percy said to the pretty girl. It was the first day of 2nd grade at his new school. The girl looked up at him. When she smiled, her black eyes looked like violet for a few seconds. "Hi." She murmured softly in response. Her black hair was in a long, thick braid down her back. "My name's Percy." He said. "What's yours?" she stared at him for a while before saying, "I am called Star." Percy smiled. "Kay, Star. Let's be friends."_

_Later, as he waved goodbye brightly, she smiled. "Twinkle twinkle, little Star!" Was what the small, green eyed boy had said, and she giggled softly. _

_"Son of Neptune, au revoir."_

_A few months of fun and games and laughter later, Percy's mom approached him, wringing her hands. She sat him down beside him, and asked, "Percy, sweetie, can we talk?" The boy nodded in response, grinning, missing one front tooth. "Percy," Sally Jackson began, "you know that friend…Star… of yours?" "Yes?" Percy chittered back with excitement. He adored the quiet girl, and she cared for him in equal measure. Like siblings, like lovers, like family, like brothers. "She was in an accident today." Percy stared blankly at his mom for a few seconds. At first, he didn't understand. "Then can I go see her?" _

_Sally smiled with tears in her eyes. "Of course you can, but not today. You can see her in two weeks." He frowned, childlike eyes narrowing and dimming with disappointment. "Two weeks is so long." He said, and Sally simply nodded._

_Two weeks after Star's accident was her funeral._

_At the funeral, Percy understood. Star was right there, lying peacefully in the wooden box. She looked like she was sleeping. Percy wasn't sure why he was crying. She looked very lovely in the box, in a white dress that made her dark skin stand out, but he wanted her to wake up. He wanted her to smile at him, eyes flashing with all the colors in the world, and ruffle his hair playfully, or hug him._

_His tears darkened the soil at his feet as he watched what he later realized was the coffin being lowered into a hole in the ground. He frowned, even as tears fell down his face. "Why are they putting her in the ground?" He asked softly, and Sally's hand trembled in his tiny one. "Because she needs to sleep, and no one can disturb her down there."_

_"Oh." Percy watched as dirt slowly filled the rest of the hole. When everyone was gone, he stepped forward and placed a hand on the fresh dirt, smiled, and patted it gently. "Twinkle, twinkle, little Star." he said softly._

_She did not smile at him or call him Son of Neptune._

_Unfortunate soul, she was._

"Star?" Percy asked softly, eyes widening.

The girl's black eyes were unwavering and unyielding.

Her mysterious eyes turned a shade of blue, startling the entire group.

"What star?" Percy stared deep into those now blue eyes. Icy cold, pale, and calm. Not a trace of the shy, gentle girl that laughed at his dumb jokes and smiled at his antics.

He looked up into those cold, merciless eyes, once again unfathomably dark.

She was definitely Star on the outside. The same shade of tan skin, the same jet-black hair with the identical caramel colored streak down the side. The same black eyes that would turn violet when she smiled. She was staring down at him, not a trace of gentleness, not a hint of affection, not a glimmer of a smile.

He had asked for her return, and it had been granted.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Nobody moved. The world seemed to stop for awhile, the silence thick and palpable.

Suddenly the girl winced and dropped. Percy dropped both blades and caught her, although it was mostly instinctive. Annabeth frowned and stepped closer, her own dagger out and poised.

The girl growled deep in her throat.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Annabeth barked. She sure as hell didn't beat around the bush. The girl stared incredulously up at her for a few seconds. "This is _my_ forest. It is you who has no right to be here." she said, her voice soft but strong.

Annabeth turned to the group, silently asking for opinions.

"I'm sorry." Piper said, stepping forward. "We didn't know this was anyone's property. _We're_ sorry." Piper offered her a smile. "We're also kind of lost."

The girl stared at them, then picked herself up and out of the son of Poseidon's grip. She motioned for them to follow her as she wordlessly walked into the deep green plants. Leo grinned as he padded right off after her.

Percy, however, could not do much other than stare.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked softly, frowning in concern. He just shook his head, gave the girl a weak smile, and took her hand.

Leo's POV

Leo thought the girl was cute. Cute, in a i'm-a-trained-assasin-who-makes-you-fall-in-love-then-brutally-murders-you kinda way. Why did she have to attack Percy? He would've welcomed an attack from her. Pinned under a dark haired girl with a blade at his throat sounded plenty fun.

He walked faster so that he was striding next to the girl. Now that her hood was gone, her cap fluttered back behind her and revealed her clothes. She was wearing beige and brown combat boots with a black stripe down the side. She was wearing dark baggy pants that ended at the knees and was tucked into her boots. Her shirt as a simple dark gray tunic, only slightly worn and frayed.

She also had a lot of hidden weapons. She was either very suspicious, kinky, or confirmed his theory on her being a master assassin. On her left wrist was a black leather strap with spikes that could change into a whip. He could see the way the thin, long whip wound and fitted neatly together, giving the illusion that it was one thick band. On her right arm was a golden clasp bracelet that could straighten into a short, but weak blade.

Man, she was _breathtaking._

_Gods damn it, Leo._ A voice snapped inside his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, Jason let out a cry of pain and crumpled to the ground. Alarm shot through Frank like ice cold water and he instinctively rushed forward.

"Jason!" Piper screamed.

Jason crouched on the ground, eyes wide, holding his ankle. Blood oozed between his fingers, but there was a distinctly greenish light to it. His foot was drenched in blood and it looked as if he were holding his own ankle in place.

_Ouch._

The girl gently pried his fingers away and inspected the damage. There were two holes just above the ankle bone, oozing red and dark green. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a flask, promptly dumping clear liquid onto the wound.

Jason hissed loudly, and Frank realized with a wince that _that shit was alcohol._

She then rolled her eyes as if to call him a wimp, and pulled out another flask, handing it to him. Jason stared at it hesitantly. "Nectar." She said, and Jason accepted it.

Frank frowned as he took a sip. Just in case. You never knew with these mysterious people in forests.

The two holes began healing up nicely almost immediately, and some pallor left the demigod's face.

"Is he alright?" she asked. Jason immediately tried to stand, and stumbled. "Not as alright as I thought I was." He said, shifting his weight onto his good leg.

The girls stared at his ankle. "Basilisk. Can you still walk?"

_Basilisks_. Frank cursed in his head in annoyance.

Jason glanced down. The bleeding had stopped. "I think I can manage, yeah." He said, grimacing. "Then let's go." The girl brushed straight past him, not even glancing at him. "I live near here."

The group stares after her for a moment, and Leo is the first to step forward after her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Suddenly, in front of me, Jason let out a cry of pain and crumpled to the ground. "Jason!" Piper screamed. The girl swiftly kneeled down next to him, and we all gathered around. He was clutching his ankle, and between his fingers, blood oozed out. Ouch. The girl hissed something under her breath, and tossed us some nectar, and Piper began to pour it onto his wounds. Meanwhile the girl stood up and stealthily walked around us, as if making sure it was safe. She froze. And then darted into one of the bushes. There was almost no sound at all, except a tiny squeal. The girl walked back out, holding a huge basilisk in her hand. It was limp. Dead. He realized. She killed it so easily! She walked over to us. "Is he alright?" she asked. Her voice was… melodious. He heard her talk for the first time, and he was quite shocked. "Basilisks are everywhere." she grumbled. Jason wasn't clutching his wound anymore, but it was still looking pretty darn bad. The girl sighed, then walked over and picked him up like a sack. She then proceeded to walk again. Piper hurried after her, and the rest of the team followed, quietly, even Leo. We arrived at a huge oak. The girl climbed it like a squirrel, with Jason still on her back. Soon, a rope ladder was lowered, and we all climbed up. And when I got there, and like, WHOA!_

Hazel's POV

Piper was the first one up the ladder. I hurriedly climbed up after her, and when we reached the top, which was **really** high, it was a flat space where the oak separated into branches. It was pretty huge, and the branches intertwined into a wall around it, and the ladder went up a hole emptied out in the floor that was covered with a trapdoor. Inside, there were torches on the walls, and there was a wooden table, with wooden chairs, and a wooden bed with leaves and dry moss for a mattress and a big chest in the corner. There was also a little are, closed off with leaf curtains, with a clean bed and medical supplies in it. Jason was on the bed, and the girl was cleaning the wound, while Piper clutched his hand, as if making sure his soul couldn't leave his body.

When she was done, the girl wrapped up his ankle and left him with Piper. When she noticed us, she grunted, nodded, and snapped her fingers. Five wooden chairs sprouted up from the ground, startling us. She motioned for us to sit, then entered another closed off area. There was a fire under a stone with a pot over it_. It must be a kitchen_, I realized. This house had pretty much everything in any normal house. She brought out bowls of stew and placed them in front of us, then walked into the first aid room. We heard some muffled talking, and Piper walked out, with Jason leaned on her. The girl walked out and 2 more chairs sprouted up and she brought out some more stew for us. We ate silently, while the girl walked around, doing her usual business, like we weren't even there. She finally went into the closed off area, and started cleaning up the room.

**(AN: From now on, the closed areas will be called 'rooms' okay? )**

Star's POV

Ugh, I can't believe how I messed up there, just now, when I was supposed to kill that boy. I don't know why, but when I lifted up my dagger, I had a flashback.

"_Hi Star!" The boy called to her. She smiled. She was about to turn around when he hugged her from behind. "Missed me?" He whispered. She giggled. She looked up into his eyes, those beautiful sea green eyes. She sighed, nodded and they stayed like that, for a long time. Then suddenly she spun around and looked him in the eyes. She smiled, and held up two water guns. "Oh, this is SO on!" Percy laughed and they began to chase each other, shooting water, laughing, and basically having the time of their lives. Finally, she collapsed on the floor, clutching her sides from laughter. Percy came over, and grinned his lopsided grin. "What's so funny?" he asked, confused. She giggled and pointed, then giggled again. Her voice was amazing. Like bells and wind chimes and seashells, clinking each other and making a twinkling sound. He walked over a puddle, and saw that his hair stood up at an odd angle. He grinned again, and then walked over to her. She picked herself up, and smiled, before giggling and running off into the forest. He sighed. She always disappeared into the forest. He wondered where she lived._

Return from Flashback!

I sighed. I didn't understand what this meant. I lived in the forest since pretty much forever. But I have a vague memory of my past. Just some raven black hair, sea green eyes and a lopsided grin. That's it. It must have been important, for me to remember it past all this time. I placed the last of the gauze into the case, and walked out of the room. I couldn't help smiling when I saw the boy that I tried to kill. He was just like the sweet boy I saw in my flashback. A goofy smile, Raven black windswept hair, and those marvelous eyes, those gorgeous, beautiful eyes. Those wonderful sea green eyes that changed colors depending on his mood. She sighed, then hardened her face. She had to be strong. Strong, brave and intimidating. She growled deep in her throat and walked back towards the table, where those kids had gone silent again.

So is it better now that it's a bit longer? Hope you're satisfied, R&R, and, you never know, I have the next 5 chapters written down, so depending on the amount of reviews I will update. MU HA HA HA! :D


	5. Chapter 5

_I sighed. I didn't understand what this meant. I lived in the forest since pretty much forever. But I have a vague memory of my past. Just some raven black hair, sea green eyes and a lopsided grin. That's it. It must have been important, for me to remember it past all this time. I placed the last of the gauze into the case, and walked out of the room. I couldn't help smiling when I saw the boy that I tried to kill. He was just like the sweet boy I saw in my flashback. A goofy smile, Raven black windswept hair, and those marvelous eyes, those gorgeous, beautiful eyes. Those wonderful sea green eyes that changed colors depending on his mood. She sighed, then hardened her face. She had to be strong. Strong, brave and intimidating. She growled deep in her throat and walked back towards the table, where those kids had gone silent again._

Jason's POV

The stew was actually pretty good, and, as the time passed, we got a bit more comfortable and started chatting, then joking, then even laughing. I noticed the girl emerged from the room, and she stared at Percy. She smiled, and when she did, she was truly enchanting. She gazed at him, but then her face hardened, and I was afraid that she had seen me. She stormed over, and by this time, we were done with the stew, but as soon as she entered the 3 meter radius, we were all quiet and fidgety again. I couldn't help it. She was incredibly intimidating. She glared at all of us, before dumping the bowls into a bucket. She walked over to us, and another chair sprouted up. Whoa. That was, like, SO cool. She sat down in it, and then she studied us, and we kind of stared at each other, for about 3 minutes. With our ADHD, it was pretty agonizing.

Finally Leo exploded. "SAY SOMETHING!" he yelled, "I' M DYING HERE!" The girl rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out. She sighed. Her irises were suddenly a shade of shocking electric blue. We all gasped. "What?" she asked. There it was again, that gentle, soft voice, so unlike her personality. I glanced at Percy. He was trying really hard to keep a straight face, but I could tell that he was half scared, a quarter shocked, and a quarter relieved.

"So, your name is?" Piper asked. The girl studied her for a few seconds, then her irises changed again. They were the same as Pipers, brown, then green, then blue… Then it flickered back into black and she opened her mouth. "Star." She and Percy said at the same time. We all gaped at Percy. She stared at him, too. Percy looked deep into her eyes, like it pained him to look at her, but he couldn't tear himself away. Annabeth yanked his arm, and he jerked back into reality. "Um… sorry." He mumbled, then he looked down. He didn't look up for the rest of the conversation, except just once; when she asked him to look up. She studied him, and her eyes flickered into the same sea green eyes. How does she do that? Then she looked away, and glanced at Annabeth. Her eyes turned stormy gray, and they glared at each other. If anyone else was being glared at, they would have run away, heck, a GOD would have run away from that menacing glare. Finally the girl finished studying all of them, her irises changing to match theirs.

She finally sighed, and said "Well, you all obviously have interesting pasts." She stared at Leo. "Fire… such a rare power…" She mumbled. Then she turned to Hazel. "All the riches under ground. You think it's a curse, don't you?" She smiled, very slightly, causing Leo to drool a bit. "You are powerful. A daughter of Hades… Raised Alcyones at age 13, defeated him, yep, very powerful." Hazel's eyes grew huge and wide. Then she turned to Piper. "Daughter of Aphrodite… But quite different, aren't you?" She continued to describe them, one by one, unearthing huge secrets.

**Special thanks to Shy Scribe for giving me invigorating reviews in every chapter!**

**News: I will not upload the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews. Seriously, people!**


	6. Chapter 6

_She finally sighed, and said "Well, you all obviously have interesting pasts." She stared at Leo. "Fire… such a rare power…" She mumbled. Then she turned to Hazel. "All the riches under ground. You think it's a curse, don't you?" She smiled, very slightly, causing Leo to drool a bit. "You are powerful. A daughter of Hades… Raised Alcyones at age 13, defeated him, yep, very powerful." Hazel's eyes grew huge and wide. Then she turned to Piper. "Daughter of Aphrodite… But quite different, aren't you?" She continued to describe them, one by one, unearthing huge secrets. _

Hazel's POV

"Well," Jason said at last, "Why don't you introduce yourself?" She stared at him, then sighed. "I work for the Fates." She said. That alone caused Annabeth to start coughing. "And I am a daughter of Hecate. An orphan, kind of." She mumbled the last part, but he managed to catch it. "I was, ah, _blessed_," she said that last word through gritted teeth. "By 8 of the major gods." They stared at her. "All of the major gods except the big 3 and Hera gave me a power." "Why not Hera?" Annabeth asked testily. Star smiled. "Honestly, what power _is_ there?" Annabeth smiled. "Agreed." They were getting along!

Percy's POV

I kept my head down, but I listened to everything. She could somehow, mind-read. That was impressive. Well, the blessings describe it. "From Apollo, I received the power to… heal with my singing." She blushed at this, and Leo chuckled. "From Ares, I received my skill with weapons." I scowled when I heard that name. "From…Aphrodite…I received… something." She grumbled. "Probably Beauty" Leo said. Ugh, Leo and his cheesy pick-up lines. She flushed. How cute. No, wait! No! Star is gone! This isn't the real Star, besides, you have ANNABETH! ANNABETH! ANNABETH! I kept chanting. Then groaned. Star paused. "I think you should sleep now." She offered, sounding slightly sad. "It probably won't rain tonight, so you can sleep in the hammocks higher up in the tree, and if not, just here is fine." I stood up and walked to the trap door, with Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and Jason. Piper hesitantly followed.

Leo's POV

When everybody else walked out, I turned to Star again. She sighed, then stared at me. Her eyes turned brown, then green, the blue, then gold, as if deciding what she was feeling about me… at last it landed on blood-red, and in it, I could somehow see different images of people being tortured. Ouch. "Get. Out." She hissed. I folded my arms across my chest. "Make me!" I laughed. She pulled out her whip bracelet. "Okay, I think I'll sleep outside…" I squeaked. She smiled smugly and walked back and sat on a chair, and began to pick her nails with her dagger. Gulp. I staggered out, and climbed higher up the tree.

Annabeth's POV

It's like, SO amazing! Even though it was just the top of an oak tree, the architecture was Epic! The thick leaves and branches kept the light of the torches in the middle of the tree, while a moon shone right on top of us through a hole in the top.

There were hammocks tied between the branches, each looked like they were meant for us. A dark, red-brown one, with a spear pattern. Frank walked over to it, and placed his pack on the floor. "Looks like this one's mine." He smiled. Each one was different, and seemed to match us. Piper sat in a pastel violet one, with doves and hearts. Hazel was lying in a black one with golden and silver trim. Percy himself had chosen a blue one with a huge picture of a trident with a swirling water pattern that seemed to move. I climbed into a silvery gray one with owls on it. Jason was on a sky blue one with clouds and lightning bolts. I was impressed. This girl seemed to know all about us! It also made me uneasy, though. Leo staggered into the light, and jumped straight into a brown one with fire patterns. With a start I realized that the hammock hadn't been there until he came.

This girl was suspicious, and Percy seemed so nervous around her. I could tell he liked her. I knew that look in his eyes all too well. I snarled. I fell asleep, still grumbling about Star.

Piper's POV

I kept checking on Jason over the night, making sure he was comfortable, and that his ankle was okay. But, the strange thing was, he seemed to get better each time. I woke up at about two in the morning, and heard some faint singing. I opened my eyes, and saw Star sitting next to Jason, singing. Jason looked so comfortable in his sleep, but I could visibly see that Star was getting worn out. I got up, and she stood up, startled. In just a few seconds, and a blur of silver and black, I was on my back on the ground, with Star on top of me with a dagger. When she realized it was just me, she jumped off and pulled me up.

She glanced at me apologetically. "It's all right, I guess I kinda scared, you, huh?" I grinned. She grumbled and blushed. "He needs to get better." She mumbled. She sat on the ground with her arms around her knees, and buried her face in her lap. "Then, you can just leave, like all those other heroes…" Her muffled voice was heard. She looked so sad, I sat down next to her. "Have you seen many heroes?" I asked. She looked up, and despite the fact that she'd been crying, she still looked beautiful. I could have sworn she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Her eyes turned into a murky, brown-black color. "So many centuries, yet no one has stayed longer than 3 days…" She sighed. Centuries? But she was a demigod, and she was only about the same age as us. "Yes…I was getting to that before I sent you all here." Oops. I forgot she could read minds. That was… uh… Hypno's blessing, I think. "Well, Artemis's blessing was immortality. I am the same 16 year old unless I die in combat." A bit like a huntress, huh? "No." Dang it. More Mind-reading. "I am allowed to love. But it doesn't make it any easier." She sniffed. "I have seen many heroes over the years, but I haven't seen any sons of the big three in so long. Then there was that boy of Hades who was supposed to be dead…" Nico? "Yes, how did you know?" She glanced at me wearily, as if I could read minds, too. It was actually her reading my mind, but she should know. "Nico is our friend." I said. She stared at me. "But he said he had no friends." She mumbled. Huh? But…oh. _That was a year or two ago, right?_ I thought "Yes." She said. _That was when he was mad at us._ "Oh." She sighed, then shrugged. "Good night, Piper. You have to sleep, if you are to leave soon." With that, in a blur of silver, she was gone again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I only started this story about a month ago, and I already have more than 1,000 hits! That's a good thing, right? Well, Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and I'm sorry for those people who told me that they think Star is a Mary Sue. I was only trying to make her seem powerful and mysterious… Oh, and I know this isn't an 'excellent reason'…I just never realized this HUGE mistake…Well, I'll work harder on it, and criticism is welcome… just no flames! This chapter has a LOT to do with Star, and I can't say I'm proud. This one is more of the 'background story of STAR' kind of thing. Oh, and BTW, I made up some stuff here, and I haven't disclaimed it, so, I DON'T OWN PJO, WHICH SUCKS! Okay, so let the story BEGIN!**

_She glanced at me wearily, as if I could read minds, too. It was actually her reading my mind, but she should know. "Nico is our friend." I said. She stared at me. "But he said he had no friends." She mumbled. Huh? But…oh. That was a year or two ago, right? I thought "Yes." She said. That was when he was mad at us. "Oh." She sighed, then shrugged. "Good night, Piper. You have to sleep, if you are to leave soon." With that, in a blur of silver, she was gone again. _

Annabeth's POV

At first I had no idea where I was, so I shot out of the hammock and stood there with my knife. Then I remembered, and was embarrassed half to death. I quickly changed; the leaves made a curtain around me. When I came out, everyone was dressed and ready. Then Star climbed up here. I hissed at her, and clung to Percy. He just stared stiffly at her. Looking confused and sad. I sighed. Then I glared at her. She glowered right back, then turned to the rest of us. "Breakfast." She said before jumping back down. Piper was helping Jason up, but he was almost completely fine, now. Well, that's good. I just cant freaking WAIT to leave! I have got to get Percy away from that girl! Ugh. I was pretty sure Piper hated her too at first, but the way she was acting, It looked like she was warming up to her. Was she really that likeable? Frank was talking with Hazel and laughing like crazy, and Leo was setting his hair on fire, looking like a human torch. I sighed. So much for the Heroes of Olympus. I glanced at Percy. He grinned at me, but it was slightly forced. "Well, then…" Piper began, "LET'S EAT!" Leo yelled before hopping off of the side. The suddenly he flew up and landed on the wooden floor. Piper and Hazel looked just as confused as I was. "The tree threw me up." Leo explained. I rolled my eyes and climbed down gently. She was there. She was setting the table with oatmeal. "Hope you like oatmeal." She whispered, brushing past me. Personally I hated oatmeal, but this tasted amazing! I had practically inhaled the oatmeal. Suddenly a plate was whisked onto the table. _Wind nymphs._ I though. The plate was piled high with… WITH BLUE COOKIES! Percy gasped and grabbed one. In an instant we had all eaten about three each. They were delightful! But how did she…? I glanced at the entrance to the kitchen. She was leaning against the wall, smirking. I glared at her, my best death glare, but she just smiled.

"So I see you liked the cookies." She said, barely suppressing a smile as she walked over. Everyone except me nodded. I just grunted. She cracked a smile. She glanced at us for a few seconds, then signaled for us to follow her. She led us to an area that I hadn't noticed before. There was a pretty fountain there. The… THE SAME FOUNTAIN THAT USED TO BE IN PERCY'S ROOM! I almost screamed, and I think Percy almost did, too. "What?" she asked. She flicked a switch, and some mist was sprayed. She handed us a pouch of drachmas. "Iris-message some people, alright?" She said. "Tell Chiron you're with Stella." She said before walking away. "Stella?" I asked. Piper just grabbed a drachma and tossed it into the mist. The walls slowly surrounded us and we were in a small room with one torch on either wall. (4 walls)

Jason's POV

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show us Chiron, at Camp Half Blood." Piper chanted. The mist shimmered into a screen and Chiron appeared. His weary face broke out into a huge grin, and he practically glowed. "Hello, heroes!" he boomed. I smiled. Chiron was a pretty cool guy. "Where are you? It's so dark!" He said. I smiled. "We're with Stella, Chiron." I said. He froze. "You… You're with STELLA?" he practically yelled. We stared back at him in confusion, and he cleared his throat. "How did you find her?" He asked. "Well, she kind of attacked us." He stared at them. "Then how in Tartarus are you alive?" he asked. "She showed a weakness." I proudly said, "Annabeth managed to pin her." Chiron looked impressed. Annabeth was practically glowing with pride. **(No, she is not conceited; I just wanted to make her feel this way. Besides, her fatal flaw is PRIDE. Problem?) **"She showed a weakness," he mumbled. He sounded shocked. "Every demigod has a fatal flaw." Piper said. Then suddenly Star walked in. "Uh…" for the first time since we met her, she actually looked nervous. Unsure. She backed out of the room. Chiron didn't seem to notice, and if he did notice, he didn't show it. "So, how is the quest going so far?" Chiron asked. I secretly thanked him for changing the subject. "We're lost." Annabeth said. That's when all of us turned to her and shrieked, "LOST? But you led us the whole way!" Then we all said "Ooooooooh…" at the same time, including Chiron. "Well, that explains it." Chiron said, barely stifling a laugh. Annabeth turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, and glared silently at the ground. "Yes, did Stella tell you that she works for the fates?" We all nodded, thinking, _How was this possible?_ "She is a keeper of the lost." Chiron stated. "Keeper of the Lost…" But there never was a keeper of the lost in any of the Greek OR Roman myths. Huh… "She usually isn't mentioned in myths." Chiron continued. Well… "She isn't considered important, but she really is." It also explained Percy's fountain. When it was broken, I guess it could have been considered as 'lost'. "She's less than she pretends to be, children." Chiron said. "Only young women who have passed a special test receive blessings, and lives for exactly one millennia, acting as keeper of the spire." Annabeth stared solemnly at where Star had just left. "Sympathize, will you?" Chiron smiled weakly, then smiled and tried to sound upbeat. "Well, you have a lot of IMing to do, so get started!" He swiped through the mist, and he dissolved. We stared at each other. Annabeth picked up another drachma. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me…" Annabeth hesitated, but began again. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show us Sally Jackson." Mrs. Jackson appeared in the mist, and Percy stepped forward in his eagerness. He tossed me an apologetic smile, before waving his arms wildly at his mom like he was a little kid. "Perce!" Sally squealed. "Oh, are you alright? You're still on your quest? How's it going? Is Annabeth there? Did you defeat Gaea already? Oh Percy, I missed you!" She bombarded questions on Percy. He smiled. "Good to be back." He grinned. Welp, this is gonna be one long IM…

**SO…. GOOD? BAD? HORRID? OKAY? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oops, my caps lock was on… So, please review, and tell me whether you liked it… THANK YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Perce!" Sally squealed. "Oh, are you alright? You're still on your quest? How's it going? Is Annabeth there? Did you defeat Gaea already? Oh Percy, I missed you!" She bombarded questions on Percy. He smiled. "Good to be back." He grinned. Welp, this is gonna be one long IM…_

Percy's POV

After we had finished IMing pretty much everyone, we turned off the fountain. Almost instantly, the wood walls disappeared and we were back in Star's house. "Done?" she asked, standing up from her chair. "Uh huh…" Leo said, staring warily at the knife in her hands. She glanced down and noticed it to. She smiled and threw it over her shoulder. It went hilt deep into the wall, but she just walked away like nothing happened. It was awkward all over again. "Well…" Piper said, trying to lighten the mood. Finally I decided to take control. "I'm bored to death! There's nothing to do!" I grumbled loudly. Okay, I was trying to sound casual, but I just sounded like a complaining little kid. Everyone except Star rolled their eyes, while she just had an amused twinkle in her eyes. "Oh, seaweed brain…" Annabeth laughed. Star walked over to the wall. She touched it, and it slid open, and she hurried up the steps, and came back down almost instantly. She held something behind her back, and she smiled "Anyone up for ultimate Frisbee?" she cooed. She held up to disks. They looked like cds, except they were just the right size for Frisbees. But what surprised me wasn't that. I stared at the disk. I reached out and touched the edge. Ouch. It was sharpened into razor sharp blades. "Uh… Is that safe?" Hazel asked, eyeing it warily. Star glanced at it, but shrugged. "I haven't lost a finger yet, so it's safe so far." She smiled and climbed down the ladder. All of us followed, a little hesitantly. She looked genuinely happy, so I decided to just let her enjoy it. Better not to say anything, I guess.

Star's POV

I couldn't wait to use these disks. I sharpened them to use as weapons, but I figured, what the heck? We could still use them as Frisbees, they couldn't kill. Well, most of the time. I haven't played ultimate Frisbee for a while, and I couldn't wait. I just hope my skills didn't rust, because I'm pretty darn good, if I do say so myself. Brings old memories… wait… WHAT MEMORIES! They faded. Gods damn it! You may be wondering why I'm so cheerful, but I'm really cheerful. It's just that my job… and I have to be scary. I don't like it, but I have to. But if you get to know me, I can be sarcastic or funny. I just don't. Oh, look at me, I'm rambling. That's what you get when you're a demigod, okay, where was I?

Hazel's POV

I was afraid of these Frisbees. They were wickedly sharp, and could probably easily cut a tree clean. I told them I was just going to watch, until star offered us gloves padded with diamonds. I figured they couldn't cut my fingers off at least. The game ended when one of the Frisbees went clean through a rock. Yikes.

**Okay, so I know this chapter was short, so go ahead and hate me, but I have some IMPORTANT NEWS. I am beginning to ramble. That's why I have decided: I will accept 3 OCs from 3 of you! I need you to review, and write your OC's full name, appearance, Personality, History and weapons. Also I need your godly parent, if you're a demigod, or your parent's job, if you're a mortal who can see through the mist. I will choose one Mist-seeing mortal, and 2 demigods, to make a little bit about Star's past, and to make a little 'two sides to every story' thing. Also, Star wasn't based on me, she was based on my friend. She has jet-black hair, and she has black irises. She's freaking scary, too, but if you get to know her, she's real sweet and funny. Oh, god, I'm rambling again. Anyways, so, I'll take a look at your OCs, and choose the best 3 for my story. Thank you all who have read this and enjoyed it! I love it when people enjoy my stories!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**IMPORTANT NEWS. I am beginning to ramble. That's why I have decided: I will accept 3 OCs from 3 of you! I need you to review, and write your OC's full name, appearance, Personality, History and weapons. Also I need your godly parent, if you're a demigod, or your parent's job, if you're a mortal who can see through the mist. I will choose one Mist-seeing mortal, and 2 demigods, to make a little bit about Star's past, and to make a little 'two sides to every story' thing. Also, Star wasn't based on me, she was based on my friend. She has jet-black hair, and she has black irises. She's freaking scary, too, but if you get to know her, she's real sweet and funny. Oh, god, I'm rambling again. Anyways, so, I'll take a look at your OCs, and choose the best 3 for my story. Thank you all who have read this and enjoyed it! I love it when people enjoy my stories!**_

**So, this was my author's note last time. I cant write the next chapter until I have these OCs, so,it's your choice whether I continue this or not.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all of you who have submitted characters, but the two demigods will be Evangeline Snow (Courtesy of ****Happy Hamster Hop****), Keeva Rivera (Courtesy of ****Shy Scribe****) and Lina Rivera (Also Courtesy of ****Shy Scribe****) Enjoy~! Disclaimed! **

Meanwhile, somewhere in the other side of the forest:

3rd person POV

He crept silently over the stones and dry leaves. His dark eyes inspect the monster before him, as he searches for weaknesses and soft spots. He didn't make a sound as he advanced on the monster, brandishing his dagger behind him, slipping into shadows, looming ominously. Then he strikes. In less than three seconds, the monster is nothing but talons and yellow dust. He picked them up and stuffed them into the pockets of his charcoal jeans. Grunting, he trudged off again, searching for somewhere to spend the night. Suddenly, he glimpsed a small, white butterfly, fluttering past him. He continued walking for a moment, and then froze in delayed shock. _A white butterfly_… he thought. He smiled, ever so slightly, but went on.

She jumped stealthily from branch to branch, holding in front of her a large sword, wicked sharp. Half of it was golden, the other half bronze, with greek designs etched into the blade. Her sky blue eyes stared down at her target, not losing it once. Finally she swooped down from the last branch, and had the boar on it's back, sword tip against it's belly. It squealed and squirmed, and stared at her with pleading eyes. She sighed. She let the boar go and set off once again, this time looking for a fast-food joint. She reached into the pocket of her khaki shorts, pulling out five dollars in mortal cash. She would have to raid another store, and soon. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a petite white butterfly, but it fluttered away instantly.

Lina's POV

So, I was totally having the best day ever, and then, things went wrong like they always do for me. Sigh. I saw another one of those…monster…thingies. Ugh. It was horrible. A girl was trying to kill it, and it was obviously scared of her. The girl with the brown hair and small eyes was swinging a huge sword at it, for crying out loud. Suddenly, when the girl hit it with her sword, the big…thingy… exploded into yellow dandruff-ish dust. Mweck. The girl turns, and notices me staring. She's gone pretty quick, though. No time to ask her about the huge snakey horsey dragon thing. Mweck again. You see, I'm home-schooled because of my over-protective parents. They're sweet, really, but sometimes I just get annoyed of the constant attention. During the summer, which is now, we stay in a cottage at the edge of these woods, and I'm constantly hiding in there. Last week I felt someone was looking at me, and yesterday someone seemed to be following me, and so on. It's dangerous. I love it.

Piper's POV

The Frisbees went clean through the rock like it was warm cheese. We decided to stop after that, because half of our expressions were like O.o, and the other half was like :O… so… no more 'entertainment'. We went back to the tree, and that's where we remembered we were still on our quest. Stupid ADHD. When we mentioned this to Star, she sighed, and gestured for us to follow her behind a secret door. Nobody seemed to have noticed this door before. It blended itno the wall, and you could only see it if you knew what to look for and where. She pushed it, and it just…disappeared. There was a staircase, leading up. She made us sit, and then hurried up. She came back down, the first thing I saw was a ring, glinting amidst the things she was carrying. I had it in an instant. She glanced at me pointedly, but I just blushed. I slipped it onto my middle finger. It fit just perfectly. "I knew you'd like that one." She smiled. Wow. She was stunning when she smiled. Anyway… "It's a sword, but it'll work." She laughed. It was made of silver, and had intricate designs like a maze, with a single, red gem in the middle. When I twisted it, I actually saw some ancient greek words carved into the back. 'γοητεία' it read. Charm. I smiled. "That one was meant for a child of Aphrodite. There are very few who are fierce, like you." I flush at her compliment. "You should definitely still use Katoptris, but Yoeeteia will be very useful, too." I twist it back, and pressed the gemstone. It sprang into a full sized Imperial Golden sword, with a ruby studded into the middle. It had a silver hilt. Leo whistled. **(Yes, ****γοητεία, is pronounced ****Yoeeteia…in greek. [I think] it wasn't translated the same way as Katoptris.****) **She handed Hazel, and Frank each something. Hazel held up a bracelet. It was a gold chain, with a plain pearl hanging on it. She flicked it, and it sprang into a dagger. It had a golden, but leather bound hilt, with a celestial bronze blade with a pearl in the middle. Also, the words μαργαριτάρι, Pearl, was engrazed in the side. "Maswasitásee" Hazel mumbled. Frank held up a glove. It was black leather, with silver studs. "Not your style…" Star mumbled. Hazel giggled. Leo just laughed. She pulled out another, this one just black. "That's better." Frank sighed and pulled it on. "Fist." Star commanded. When Frank did so, a dozen bronze and gold shards shot out, barely missing Leo. He, of course, yelped. "Cool!" Percy yelled, once again completely oblivious. Typical us. Suddenly-

"BARK BARK BARK WOOF WOOF"

"Hellhounds." Annabeth snarled.

**Soooooo, how was that? R&R, or else Star will get you at night! :)**

Alpha


	11. Chapter 11

Leo's POV

Those flying spikes scared the mumbo-jumbo outta me! I wonder how that works… And then all this barking.

"Hellhounds." Annabeth hissed.

"A whole herd of them." We all pulled out our weapons except for Star. She just jumped out. "HEY!" Jason yelled at her. So did Piper, Frank and Hazel. By the time we had climbed out, Star was scratching one under its chin, and patting another one's head. "Did I not mention that I have lot's of pets?" she laughed calmly. Annabeth grumbled something under her breath. "What was that, now?" Star asked. Annabeth just looked away, gripping Percy's arm. "Hey!" Hazel yelped. "Those are the hellhounds that attacked our ship!" We stared in horror at the dogs. Star turned to the dogs. "You naughty boys!" she scolded, "I told you to have fun, but not THAT much fun!" I barely stifled a laugh. Fun? She's crazy! I just love her more and more! She shrugged and turned back to us. "The ship is wherever you left it." She smiled uncertainly, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. A white butterfly fluttered out from our left. Suddenly, the shadows to our left bent and wavered. The first thing that popped in our minds was Nico. But that wasn't possible…

3rd person POV

Slowly someone emerged from the shadows. A boy stepped out. He had dark hair and dark eyes, along with an aura of power. Not as powerful as Percy or Jason, but powerful nevertheless. His eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, Piper, who was staring straight at him, shrieked in fear. The boy cursed and closed his eyes. Piper stopped screaming, but she was shaking. "What's wrong?" Jason asked. Star cut in front of them. She quickly ran over to the boy. "Keeva, are you alright?" He just stared at her. "When am I not?" the boy smiled. Star smiled and hugged him. At that moment, Percy felt a little twinge in his stomach. He stared at them, trying to keep his face emotionless, but it was obvious. He was jealous. Annabeth noticed this, too. She grabbed him and turned him away from them. They all hurried over to Piper. She was still trembling with horror. "What's wrong?" Jason kept asking Piper, but she just cowered, shaking her head, clutching him tightly. "Keeva is a son of Phobos. He can show you your greatest fear if you look into his eyes," Star explained "He's getting pretty well at controlling it, but I guess we kind of surprised him." She grinned again.

Annabeth's POV

"IS THIS FUNNY?" I screamed. She looked taken aback, maybe even a bit offended, but she regained her posture instantly. "Sensitive much?" She hissed. Ugh, how I hate that girl. I don't know where this hatred came from, but it powered me. "Piper's scared to death, you're grinning like a maniac!" I yelled. "Do you actually find this funny?" "No." her answer was curt. I wish she hadn't said something so simple. I wish she'd justified herself or something, but no. She just said no. I growled under my breath and stormed off. "Giver her some time to cool off." I heard Percy tell Star. "You don't want to piss of Annabeth." Before long I'm all the way at a lake in the middle of nowhere. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl just flung out of a tree and landed in front of me. When she stood up, her long, auburn hair, which was in ringlets, were all over the place. At first I thought it was Rachel. But when she raised her chin and brushed her hair away from her face, her eyes were a baby blue color. Also, she radiated power. Definitely not Rachel, then. She's obviously a demigod. Of a major god. I guess she noticed I was crying, because I could see concern in her eyes. And she barely knew me! I guess she was just nice. She comes over to me and puts an arm over my shoulders. For some reason, it's just comfortable. "Hey don't cry," she whispers, "Whatever's the problem it'll be alright." She smiles. "Pretty much everything is like that." This sounds familiar, but I'm just too angry to reply. Or even try to think about it. "No, everything is NOT alright!" I yell jumping up, " Everything is going wrong! We're on a quest to save the WHOLE FREAKING WORLD! And now that little bit** Star has taken MY BOYFRIEND!" Suddenly the girl's eyes widen. "Star?" she whispers. Oh great. Another person who knows Star. Ugh. Why does she have so many friends? I must've been glaring or frowning, 'cause she asks me, "You don't get along with Star?" And then I cracked. "HOW THE HADES AM I SUPPOSED TO GET ALONG WITH A GIRL WHO IS RUINING MY FREAKIN LIFE? AND IT WAS PRETTY DARN BAD AT FIRST, TOO!" She looks taken aback, but I don't care. I feel a little better. In fact, it's the best I've felt since we met that wretched Star.Alpha The stupid diva girl. It felt good to let everything out. The girl smiles. "Yep." She grins. "Definitely not the type to get along with Star." I just sigh. "Feeling better?" she asks. "Quite." I grumble and sit back down. She looks at me expectantly. I suddenly realize we don't even know each other's names. "Annabeth." I smile at her. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." "Evangeline Snow." She replies. "Daughter of—" Suddenly a dagger digs hilt deep into a tree right next to her. I spin around, to see Piper looking surprised. "What the Hades was that for!" Evangeline yelled. Suddenly Star appeared behind her. Both of their faces lit up. "Star!" Evangeline squeals. Star, unfortunately, doesn't squeal. "Eva!" She laughed. _Eva? EVA? So they're really good friends. Well, duh. Oh Annabeth,_ I tell myself, _why are you so dumb today? That's not how a daughter of Athena should be!_ I try to smile. Percy runs out from behind Star and hugs me tightly. Instantly I feel better than ever. I glanced at Star. She was staring at me, with a lot of emotions in her eyes, one of them envy. I smile. Then I kissed Percy on the cheek. He smiles back. _Everything will be okay_; I thought. _Because that's how everything ends up._

**Oh wow. Crappy chapter. And I'm really sorry for not updating! Don't kill me! I need a bit of a vote here. Percabeth or Stercy? (I like Stercy better than Starcy. That one seemed kinda weird to me.) Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so a few quick edits on Star. She is not a daughter of Hecate. I repeat, she is not a daughter of Hecate. She is a daughter of Nyx! Nyx the goddess of the night! This will be important later on! Also I edited a couple chapters, but they're not really important except for the fact stated above. Also, Stercy has won by 5 votes! That does mean it will be Stercy. That doesn't mean Annabeth will go unloved. I will add Jasper and Frazel, no worries about that, so enjoy! So about Annabeth… Should we add some Annava? Or should it be called Keennabeth? Oh, and also to answer the question that some people asked me in their reviews. Yes, all of the characters are straight. Disclaimed! **

Leo's POV

Then the bushes to our left rustled. We all were jittery, so we turned to it instantly. A girl climbed out, and looked shocked at our weapons. Oops. "Uh…" Percy snapped his fingers. "Uh… these aren't weapons, they are… uh… wooden toys?" Annabeth glared at him. "Uh, no…" The girl said, "Those are definitely huge swords and daggers. Are they even legal? ...And those huge dogs! AHH! They are definitely NOT dogs!" The girl's eyes were distracting. They were a startling, flashing, swirling amber color. Like nectar. She's pretty. An entire different kind of pretty than Star. Her dark brown hair was long and curly, and reached halfway down her back. Her skin had an olive-y shade to it, making her look unreal. I guess I was drooling, because she stared at me, disgusted. Not a good way to build a rep. Especially to a girl.

Percy's POV

The girl could see through the mist. This either meant she was a demigod, or she was a mortal who could see through the mist. I honestly had no idea. That's when Annabeth came to rescue my tiny little brain. "She's mortal, Percy." She whispered. Right. Then the girl looked straight at Star. Her bright amber eyes darkened, and she glowered. "You." She hissed quietly. "You!" Star gasped. "Lina!" she yelped. I couldn't tell why Star was so surprised. She hadn't been surprised when she saw us. "Well… Lina Rivera." Star continued, regaining her composure. "It's been a while." Lina kept glaring at Star like she was about to pounce on her. We stood there, awkwardly, while the two had a silent conversation, or should I say, argument, with their eyes. Star's eyes flashed brilliant different colors, including blood-red, golden, violet and brown. I was getting kind of nervous, until Keeva stepped forward. I glanced at him warily. I'm not sure what to think of that guy, _he's great friends with Star_, I think to myself, _So great that they hug each other when they meet_. My eyes widen. _Did I really just think that?_ I quickly tighten my grip around Wise Girl's hand. My Wise Girl. She smiles up at me and turns back to the fight. "Uh, ladies?" Keeva said carefully. Both girls whipped their heads around and glared at him. "Yes, Keeva?" Star hissed dangerously. "Yeah, what's your freaking problem, emo boy?" Lina yells. Ouch. Nico used to hate that. I had a feeling Keeva wouldn't like it any more than Nics. Keeva is fuming. "My problem?" He hisses, "Is that you two bi***es won't stop bickering about the past while the fate of the world is in a single boy's hands!" he screamed before slipping into the shadows. Then Lina's eyes widen. "K-Keev-va?" "None of your ****ing business, bit**." Star snapped. "Whoa. Snappy much?" Oh Hades… did I just say that out loud?

Hazel's POV

We all stared at Percy. He had just said, "Whoa. Snappy much?" He was so going to get it from Star. She just glared at him, her eyes black and hard, but they just melted into a soft greyish silver color before she turned back to Lina. Wonder what that was about… Star didn't seem like the kind where she could let her anger just drain away like that. Unless… I quickly turned to Percy. I tried to send him a message with my eyes. _Meet me separately_, I thought, _later, and explain_. He nodded, and turned back to the fight. They glared at each other a little more, and then Lina turned away and ran into the direction that Keeva disappeared, Star following closely after. The other girl with the red hair turned to us. "So… what now?" she asked mock-happily.

Piper's POV

I saw the most terrifying thing I had every seen in that boy's eyes. All my friends were being tortured, including the gods… and Gaea was there, too. She was laughing, saying that I had caused all of this. And I was trapped in something, not being able to help, even though they kept staring at me wistfully, like they wished I would rescue them. And then I felt the pain. The scene shifted. Frank was with Hazel, Percy with Annabeth, and Jason… Jason was with … Reyna. He was there, staring at her like she was the best thing in the world. The pain ripped my heart. And not only that, but spirits around me were teasing me, taunting me. Even Leo had a dark haired girl. When the boy closed his eyes, the images still lingered, making it harder to forget. I think I was scarred for life at that moment. Then I looked into Jason's eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, filled with concern and worry. I hear screaming and talking. I hear running, yelling, whispering. But I can't pay attention to anything. I feel numb. The pain and trauma is still not gone. I grip Jason harder. Tears sting my eyes. I think I lost the will to live. It's too terrifying. Too horrible, what I might do to the world and my friends.

Jason's POV

Piper is still trembling, shaking, and suddenly she grips my shirt harder. Tears spill out of her eyes. I hug her tightly. Oh Piper, what have you seen? She looks up and scares me. Her beautiful eyes that were once full and bright, are now… hollow. Blank. Dull. It's scary to see her like this. That boy is powerful. More powerful than maybe even us. He has the power to drain the will to live out of a person. To discourage people. It's frightening. I sit down and cradle Piper's head for a couple minutes, gesturing for everyone else to go on. Hazel and Percy creep off separately. I can't help but feel suspicious. What about Annabeth or Frank?

Hazel's POV

"You there, Hazel?" Percy calls out. I grab him and push him behind a tree, pushing my fingers up against my lips, signaling for him to shut up. He nods. "So how do you know Star?" I asked. I know it's rude just to ask him straight on, but I'm curious. He doesn't meet my gaze for a few seconds. Then he sighs. "Well, I should tell someone… Can I trust you with this?" He looks at me skeptically, and I'm a bit hurt that he can't trust me. But he has a right to think so. It's his private life. His private life that Annabeth would NOT like. I nod. "So it was before I knew I was a demigod." Percy chuckled, "I was probably eight or nine, but I met this girl named Star." My eyes widen. "She looks just like this Star, and we were really good friends." His voice became quiet when he said this, giving me the feeling that she was more than just a good friend. "I'd only known her for a few days, but she intrigued me. She didn't know what a name was. She didn't have a home. She rarely smiled, but when she did, it was for me, or with me." Percy continued, looking very sad. "Then one day, she just…died." I feel like my heart stopped. She died? But then...how come… I guess I looked surprised, because he smiled sadly. " I haven't seen her since." He finished. We just stand there for a moment, staring at our feet, when suddenly; "PERSEUS JACKSON!" someone screeched. Instantly Percy brought out Riptide, and I brought out my _spatha_. Annabeth appeared out of the undergrowth. Her eyes widen when she sees me right behind Percy, and she stares with disbelief at him. "What were you doing?" she asks, her voice shaking. "Just talking." Percy answered quickly. Too quickly. I mentally face-palmed before stepping up. "We were just discussing an important issue." I say, trying to sound confident. Annabeth's eyes narrow. "It's so important that he would talk about it to a friend rather than his girlfriend?" Oops. That wasn't what I had in mind. "Uhm…?" I look to Percy for help, but he looks just confused. Sigh. Welp, he isn't going to be of any help. Then Frank appeared right behind Annabeth. He sees me with Percy, and his eyes are filled with hurt. Oh gods, no! No! Frank thinks I was cheating on him, and Annabeth thinks Percy was cheating on her! No, this wasn't how it was supposed to go! But before I can do anything, Frank is gone. I start to run after him, but Annabeth grabs my wrist. "Were you… cheating on me?" Annabeth's voice has started to rise, and Percy is panicking. Oh gods… When Percy doesn't say anything (That IDIOT!), her eyes fill with tears and she runs away sobbing. I glared at him. "Why didn't you say anything?" I hiss. That's when he seems to register what happened. Better late than never… and he runs off after her.

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe what I just saw. I don't want to believe it, but it's so obvious. He's cheating on me. The pain is unbearable. And Hazel, how dare she? I thought she was my friend. I rip through the forest as my tears streak down my face. But then something occurs to me. _Percy wouldn't do that. Not Percy_. Then it must be… Hazel… it's possible. I hear Percy behind me, calling my name. I duck behind a tree, and decide to think. But my thoughts are interrupted when someone appears in front of me. Star. She just stares at me blankly, like she couldn't care less if I was dying. Ugh, I am so NOT in the mood. "Why aren't you going after Keeva?" I snapped. A look of surprise flashes by her face. I can tell because her eyes exploded with color before switching back into black. It all happened in a second. Her eyes turned gold. Just like Hazel's. _And also like Kronos's. _I shake my head. What am I thinking? She stares a little more, and I'm getting irritated. Who taught this girl her manners? "He did." She growls. I blink for a moment until it dawns on me that she can read minds. Crap. But who's he? I turn around to ask her, but she's long gone by then.

**Whoo hoo! Longer chapter, yeah! So I need some people to tell me what POV they want, because I'm starting to repeat multiple times, and I know some people don't like that. Also, next chapter is a little more on Star's job, thanks to some people who were really curious about that. Plus it will start off as Frank's POV. Thanks for reading! AND REVIEW OR ELSE STAR WILL GET YOU TONIGHT! :| **


	13. Chapter 13

Frank's POV

I'm walking slowly. The shock is still fresh. Percy and Hazel were meeting. Secretly. In a private area. And nobody knew. They could have been doing Hades-knows-what there. I scowl. I thought Percy was my friend. I thought he wasn't interested in MY girlfriend. He's too nice, after all. But I guess I was wrong. Again. I'm pissed. Being a son of Mars doesn't help when I'm pissed. I hear the rustling of leaves in the distance, and I glimpse Annabeth running through the forest. A few moments later, Percy bursts through the fronds, and runs after her. He probably won't catch her though. Heck, he probably can't even FIND her. I spot Hazel, climbing through the thick foliage, and my heart is beating hard because she looks beautiful. Her golden eyes expertly scan the forest, and her dark hair tumbles over her shoulders, framing her perfect face. I smile. She spots me. And then I run.

Evangeline's POV

I never expected to see Star since I left to become a lone demigod. I travel around, just, find my way about, getting food when I need it, fighting monsters when I have to, raiding stores when I need to… etc. I was about fifteen when I met Star. That's about two years ago. I had run away from home, which is why I can usually tell when someone else has run away too. Like just now, with that Annabeth girl. She ran away from home, too. I can just tell. Star was like my only friend. She sheltered me, welcomed me. We had lots of fun together, including fighting monsters. She explained the whole Greek gods concept to me. I was new to this, but she guided me like a mentor. She even gave me my sword, Dawn. It's made of both Celestial Bronze and Imperial gold, but the greek designs are filled in with liquid rubies, emeralds, sapphires and topazes, giving it a tinge of color. Star gave it to me. I'm a demigod too, you see, and I'm the daughter of Eos, the goddess of the dawn. Not that fancy or important, but I'm pretty content with my life. When Star first met me, she thought I was a demigod daughter of the Italian Goddess Diana, who's Greek equivalent is Artemis. I convinced her that I had nothing to do with Artemis. She almost called (A.K.A. 'IM'ed) Olympus right then and there to tell on Artemis. I smile at the memory. Just as I turn around to walk back, I spotted Annabeth crying while leaning against a tree. There is a small white butterfly fluttering around her. _So she just saw Star_, I think, _and Star made her cry…_ I sighed. Star was never the kind of girl who was very comforting to people unless she knew them very well. I walk over as casually as possible and smile. "More problems? I can tell this one's about a boy." I singsong, sitting cross-legged in front of her. When she looks up, I'm actually really shocked. I don't think I've ever seen someone that broken. "He's cheating on me…" she gasps between tears. I frown. _Who? Well, her boyfriend, of course, but which boy was her boyfriend?_ "The one with the raven black hair and sea-green eyes." She continued, "Son of Poseidon." My eyes widen in shock. That fit the boy that Star described to me from her past. Except for the 'Son of Poseidon' part, but the black hair, the green eyes… Wow, this was complicated. "It's complicated." Annabeth sighs. Then she looks up at me. Her stormy, rainy grey eyes are scary. Like, REALLY scary. She looks at me expectantly. "You said you were the daughter of…?" She raises her eyebrows pointedly at me. "Eos." I smiled. I rubbed her back. "Heck, you don't need a boy who cheats on you, girl!" I say, trying to sound upbeat, "That kinda boy totally ain't worth it!" She smiles. Her blonde hair is plastered to her cheeks and her forehead because of her sweat. So she's been running… I have a feeling I'm gonna like this girl. Then I look up. Star was standing there, looming above me. Glaring at Annabeth like she was her least favorite thing in the world.

**Ohkay, so I know I told you that this chapter will have Star's job description… well, that'll have to come later. Right now, I want more people to review. No review, no chapter, got it? I was disappointed when I got ZERO reviews in the last chapter. And I know more people read it. So please, review for the next chaper**


	14. Chapter 14

**It took a while, and I'm sorry I left you for so long, we were in Korea, at my grandma's house, so the wifi was all wacky. Disclaim:**

**I do not own anything in this story except for Star. Lina and Keeva Rivera belong to ****Shy Rebel****. Evangeline Snow belongs to ****Happy hamster Hop****. (Cool name!)**

**Please enjoy the story.**

Lina's POV

I can't believe it. It's Keeva. The oldest memories I have. They're all coming back. When my parents decided to send him away. My brother, my best friend, sent away to somewhere far away, where I was sure I would never see him again. And there he was. With Star. Ugh that Star. Honestly, I wouldn't have anything against her if only she weren't so perfect! _So perfect_. Something I have always dreamed I would be. But my natural clumsiness wouldn't allow her grace, her nimbleness, and just her general Starry-ness. They've told me I'm annoying. They've told me I'm clumsy. They've even just told me that I'm stupid. I didn't mind, until people began to compare me with Star. _Star_. The quiet, polite little girl who sat at the side of the room. I can still recall when she first introduced herself to us.

_The first day of 4__th__ grade, a new student is here. She smiles, her irises crinkling into different shades of violet, sparkling. "Starla." She had said. "My name is Starla. Please call me Star." The boys drooled over her, so did the teachers. I snorted. I hated her straight from the beginning. Who does she think she is, just waltzing in here and acting like she was perfect? Show off. I hated her._

I yell for Keeva as I run through the undergrowth, not bothering to brush away the branches lashing at my face. I can't spot him anywhere, of course. He was always an excellent hider. He seems to melt into the shadows when he notices me creeping up behind him. A twig snaps, and leaves rustle. I decide to give up on sneaking, since I was failing miserably. "Keeva!" I scream as I run past fronds and bushes. I spot Star way ahead of me, swinging from branch to branch. Like a monkey, but… just… Starry-er. I curse her under my breath and begin to sprint faster. I love running. I really do. It's my life. I can run away from anything. That's why my favorite mythological character is not a goddess or a princess. It's Atlanta. She was the fastest runner. And that's what I want to be. I can't run gracefully, but I've outrun anyone I've met. When we're both running, of course. I'm still running when suddenly I slam into something. Key word being 'slam'. I fell onto my butt on the hard-packed dirt, and cursed. Then I looked up to see the most terrifying thing I have ever seen.

A Hydra.

I don't even know how I knew the monster was a Hydra. I think I screamed. And I think I screamed Keeva's name. And suddenly, searing pain shoots like fire across my entire right arm, and I stagger, trying to regain my footing. But before I know it, I black out.

Keeva's POV

It's Lina. She's screaming. She's screaming my name. I'm running through the undergrowth, swishing from shadow to shadow. By the time I'm there, Lina is on the floor, in a pool of blood. And then I see it. The hydra. Hatred courses through my blood. And, in my frenzy, I launch myself straight at it. Black, almost invisible poison daggers zip towards the hydra from every which direction. The hydra screams as some daggers find chinks in its metallic scales. But all the monster does is sway for a minute, and then turns it's attention to me. I brace myself, because I have no other weapon at the moment. I usually kill from a distance. I close my eyes. _I will not run_. I think to myself. _I may die, but I will not run_. But suddenly I hear shrieks and slashing and a clashing of sword against metal. When I open my eyes, I see him. The boy I met earlier. He's the one with the green eyes. He's slashing at the monster, somehow able to hit every chink it probably has. It's just a few moments before the monster is dust.

He places a cap on his sword, and it becomes a pen. I walk over to Lina. Lina. Before he can get near her, I'm already kneeling next to her, and I try not to cry. There's so much blood. I usually don't… get emotional. But this is my sister. Then a girl crashes out of the woods, and sits next to Lina, and instantly began working on her wounds. Soon the blood is gone from her arm and I can see the gash. It's long. Halfway down her entire arm. Apparently it hadn't been touched by poison, thank the gods. The girl wrapped up Lina's arm and glanced at me cautiously, her blue, silver-flecked eyes gentle, and I nodded. She picked her up, bridal style, and carried her away. I stood up numbly, and even when that boy placed his hand on my shoulder, I didn't feel the strength to shake it off. "She'll be alright." He said. I gave him a forced, tight smile and we walked after the girl. "…By the way," The boy's eyes sparkled with mischief as he said this, "Her name is Evangeline." He wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and mock-punched him. He rubbed the spot, but grinned hugely at me, and I felt like I had made a new friend. _Yup, that's three friends in your whole sixteen years of life so far. Great job._ We trudged after the girl, and I can't help noticing how when the sunlight hits her hair, it glows like fire. _It's beautiful… _I quickly shook my head. I saw the boy grin. I glared at him, and he looked away and chuckled.

Evangeline's POV

The girl obviously isn't a demigod, so she probably won't believe she really saw a hydra. But, seeing that she was related to Keeva, it was quite possible that she could see through mist if she tried. I walked down the paths that my feet were so used to, until I realized I was right in front of Star's tree house. I knew the little gadget in Star's house. I looked carefully, and finally found the thin, brown wire. I gave it a good yank, and a ladder popped down. Thanks to years of practice, I climbed up the ladder pretty fast for someone carrying another person. "Star?" I called, "Star? Where are you?" I feel a presence right behind me and instantly turn with my sword tip at the person's throat. The smiling face of Star looks at me. "You're getting better, Eve." She said, and took the girl from my arms. She squinted at her for a moment, but turned to the first aid area of her house. "Where's - " Star was cut off by a loud voice from the bottom of the tree house. "STAR! LET ME UP! I HAVE TO SEE LINA!" Star rolled her eyes and gestured for me to let down the ladder. "It's Keeva." She muttered. Almost as soon as I let the ladder down, 8 people cram straight into the tree house. "Whoa!" I yelped, and tripped. The dark haired, dark eyed boy caught me. Almost instantly I blushed and pulled away. Stupid reflexes. I liked that. He cleared his throat and looked away, running his fingers through his shaggy dark hair. The other boy, Percy, I think he was, grinned and nudged him. Keeva hissed something at him, and Percy backed away, but there was amusement in his eyes. I wonder what they're talking about. "Is Lina okay?" the golden-eyed girl asked. I nodded. "I'm Hazel, by the way." She smiled and we shook hands. And she continued to introduce everyone to me. "That's Piper," she said as she gestured to the pretty girl with kaleidoscope eyes. "That's Jason," She said, nodding towards the blonde boy with a scar on his lip. "That's Frank," she said, blushing as she smiled and waved at the boy with the baby face. "That's Sam- um, I mean, that's Leo." She stuttered as the boy with the elf grin winked at me. I raised my eyebrows at him. "That's Annabeth," she said, gesturing to the pretty girl with blonde hair and intelligent gray eyes. "That's Percy," she said, smiling at him, the boy with the vibrant green eyes. "You know Keeva?" she asked, nodding towards the boy with the deep, dark eyes. "Yeah…" I said. "Good." Hazel smiled at me again, and walked back over to where Frank was. Keeva rushed up to Lina. "Lina? Hey, Lina? Are you okay? Lina? Is she okay?" Keeva looked restless and agitated. "She'll be fine," I heard myself saying, "She's a healthy little girl." I tried to smile to him. It was probably more of an unconvincing grimace. But he still smiled and thanked me. He's so nice. I noticed Hazel whispering something to Frank, and he smiled and whispered something back. They looked so happy together. They were most likely going out. My eyes shifted back to the Elf-boy. He grinned and winked at me again. I looked away to see Keeva staring at him funny. Star was next to Lina, muttering something under her breath and Percy watched her, while Annabeth glared at the two of them. Wow… these people had some issues. I could tell what was with Annabeth, Percy and Starlie (as I like to call her. But she hates that. Which makes it all the more fun.) Also something with Hazel and… Sam? Did she say Sam? No, it was Leo. She seemed to get him confused with someone. Oh well, this wasn't uncommon. We are demigods, after all.


End file.
